My Little Aladin
by Marina Stars
Summary: Princess Twilight wants to live an ordinary life and have freedom especaily since she has to get maried to some stuck up prince by her next birthday. But when she decides to leave her palace and explore the vast city of canterlot, what happens when she meets a certain pegasus who she kind of likes? Later he meets a genie who will grant him three wishes. What happens then?
1. Equestrian Nights

**Sorry for the long wait for this. It was suposed to come out the same day as 'Pony Bride' but I was busy. Who cares at least It's out now.**

 **Inspired by Disney's Aladin. (obviously) Please enjoy**

* * *

Two pegasi Flew above the ground, through the sky one was a Magenta Pegasus with a light teal and turquoise mane, crystal blue eyes and a rainbow cloud with red yellow and blue music notes under it.

The other was a lime green Pegasus with a blonde mane and crystal blue eyes as well and his cutie mark was a drum set

"Creative! Drum Set!" A familiar voice called to them.

The two freinds looked off of their cloud and saw a familiar white unicorn made with a blue Mane, and lime green eyes. She also wore a red fez

"Scooter!" Creative cloud waved to a friend "what's up!"

"Well at the moment you two are up!" Scooter Dragon joked causing the three of them to laugh a little.

"So what brings you here?" Drum Set questioned the unicorn

"Well, I came to just hang out with my friends." Scooter replied

"Great cuz there is something I wanted to show you." The pink pegasus said excitedly.

"What is it?" Scooter dragon asked curiously.

"I'll show you." Creative cloud said as she picked up a sadle bag, placed it on her back and flew down along with Drum set and they landed in front of Scooter Dragon.

"What's in the bag?" The unicorn asked.

CC smiled and reached into it and pulled something out. A rusty old lamp.

Scooter and Drum both looked at the object confused as to why she had it.

"What is that for?" Drum asked his freind

CC smirked "Well, it may look like a simple lamp but it is so much more than that."

"Okay... Well I'm just gonna..." Drum was about to take off but he was interrupted by CC.

"Don't you dare fly away." She scolded her secret crush "Its not much outside but Its what's on the inside that counts." She smiled. "This plays a part in an amazing story"

Upon hearing that last part SD decided she wanted to hear it. "What's the story about?"

"Well... Its mostly about magic, love, high adventure and things like that."

"Well I guess I'll listen" Drum said

"I'm in" Scooter exclaimed enthusiasticly

"Great!" Creative smiled. "Our story begins long ago outside of the great city of canterlot where a dark stalion awaits, with a dark purpose."

The scene shifted from day to night and where the three had been stood a dark grey unicorn who's horn was curved and red and his mane was jet black. He stood there waiting for something.

Eventually a purple mare with a darker purple mane and three buttons as her cutie mark, came into veiw.

"Did you find it?" The dark unicorn asked the mare

"Yes" the mare nodded holding up a peice of a red gem.

The unicorn was about to take it but she pulled it away

"I'd like mu reward first 'kay" she requested

"You will get your reward soon." He said and the mare nodded and held the gem out.

The unicorn levitated it and combined it with another peice of a gem creating an octagon shape and it imedeately began to glow and flew out of the unicorns hooves.

"After it!" the unicorn ordered and both followed

They ran as fast as they could all the way to a cave where the gem conected to a statue of a siren next to the cave causing it and two others to gain color and come to life.

One, the one wich the gem had conected to, was yellow another was purple and the third was blue.

"Who dares disturb us?" All theree spoke together

The gray unicorn shoved the earth mare forwards

"I am Suri Polomare a humble theif 'kay" She said confidantly

"Only one may enter" the yellow siren spoke

"A diamond in the rough" The purple spoke

"Yah, only he can enter" The blue one spoke

"Go back to stone Sonata" The Purple spoke

"Be quiet Aria!" The leader spoke

While this was going on the unicorn nudged Suri forward telling her to go into the cave.

She nodded and timidly walked forward

"I warn you" Adagio spoke "If you wnter it wont end well"

Suri ignored this and continued forward but as soon as she reached the entrance a bright light shone and turned the pony to stone with a horrified expression on her face.

"Only one may enter" Adagio spoke again

"A diamond in the rough" All three spoke before returning to their stone state.

The gem fell off the statue and the unicorn lifted it up and groaned as the words echoed in his head.

 _Only one may enter a diamond in the rough..._

* * *

 **This chapter wasnt that great I only had fifteen muinetes to write this. The next one will be better I hope to get it out sooN**

 **And thanks Scooter Dragon for letting me include your OC in this. Every one else go check her stories out she rocks.**

 **Till next time MS out!**


	2. Helping others

**Hi. It has been a while since I have updated this, I noticed. I was reminded about the fact I should update when Snowfrost commented on my sister', Apple Seed01's, story Cinder Apple Seed. So thank Snow for this update, AS01 also thanks you for the comment.**

 **Anywho, enjoy!**

* * *

In one of the alleyways of Canterlot three ponies walked hidden in the shadows. One was an orange pegasuss filly with a short pink mane and purple eyes, one was a white unicorn with curly pink and purple mane and light green eyes and the other was a yellow earth pony with a vibrant red mane, amber orange eyes and a pink bow.

"Are we there yet Apple Bloom?" The orange pegasuss groaned

"No we aint there yet." Apple Bloom responded "Were are we going anyways Sweetie Belle?" She asked the white unicorn leading them

The white unicorn looked at her friends then to the path ahead of them "We are all meeting at the old abandoned building.

"But that's sooo far away!" Scootaloo complained "And I'm so hungry!"

"Well, I know a short cut." Apple Bloom smiled "Come on!"

And the two followed the earth pony through her short cut.

* * *

An orange-ish yellow-ish pegasus sat atop one building overlooking the market in the streets of Canterlot. He had a sack with him for carrying the food he would be getting, though he had no money.

First he targeted a fruit stand. It had some of the best fruits in Equestria! When the vendor's back was turned Flash swooped down and grabbed a few apples before the pony saw him. He waited a moment and grabbed some other fruits being very careful not to get caught.

Next was some vegetables and then some baked goods.

He managed to grab some rolls and a small cake and had them in his bag then he reached for a loaf of bread and slipped off the top of the stand luckily the blue earth pony who ran the stand didn't notice. He put the loaf in his sack and reached for one more.

But before he could grab it, the captain of the royal guard saw him

"Stop you thief!" He called out. Catching the colt's attention

The pegasus quickly grabbed the loaf before stuffing it in his bag and taking off and, without the guard noticing, set the bag on the flat roof of one of the buildings and began to fly off and was soon pursued by some of the pegasus guards

He did his best to evade them as well as dodge all the items thrown at him. He flew through alleys and as he began to get further away from the guards he flew faster and then into a secret passage that nopony, but him, knew about. When the guards reached where he had disappeared they were confused and looked around for where he could have gone.

* * *

Flash made it back to where he had dropped the bag of food and picked it up staying out of sight of the guards. He flew as fast as he could to where he had told the foals to meet him.

When he arrived there were many little ponies sitting around an old table waiting patiently for their dinner.

Flash came in with his bag of food and began to set it on the table there was a whole feast for the foals

Once all the food was set on the table all the fillies and colts smiled

"Thanks Flash!" They all exclaimed in unison

"You're welcome." He responded with a smile as he looked at each of the orpans. All had a story, all were different in ways and weee each specail. He felt like he dhould prvide for others like him and make sure they were safe.

As he looked aeound he spotted a new face, one he had never seen before.

"I haven't seen you here before. Who are you?" Flash asked curiously

"I'm Pipsqueak" the little colt, who was a white earth bony with brown sppts all occer his coat and he had chocolate brown eyes, said with a British accent. "Miss Fluttershy told me about these. Thought I might come." Pipsqueak answered

"Dis she bring you?" Flash asked

"Yes, but she went to get something." Pip awnsered "She said she'd come back though."

"Okay. Good." Flash awnsered before looking at the rest of the foals "Who's hungry?" He askef

"Wait Sweetie Belle isn't here yet!" Colt named Button Mash exclaimed

"Neither is Scootaloo!" A different colt named Rumble said from the seat next to Button

"Apple Bloom isnt here either." AB's cosin named Babs added.

"We're here!" Apple bloom said entering the dining area along with Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo.

The tree fillies then took their seats.

"Okay, don't rake too much. There needs to be enough to go around." Flash reminded them

They all nodded before taking a couple of things to eat.

"Oh, there will be plenty to go around." A soft sweet voice sounded

Every pony turned to see a yellow pegasus with a rosy pink mane.

"Fluttershy!" All the foals exclaimed excitedly. They all loved Fluttershy. Ahe brought lots of good foods, and sometimes brought the best cakes, cookies, and sweets in Canterlot! The shy pegasuss was always kind and thoufht of others. Both her and Flash provided for and protected them and the foals were so grateful to the two pegasi.

Fluttershy placed all the food she brought.

"How do you get all of this?" Pipsueak asked curiously

"I work at the palace." Fluttershy awnsered his question. She was a maid, and freind, of the princess Twilight Sparkle, but working at the palace really had nothing to do with her being able to get so much. She had her own pasts and secrets that verry few other than her knew about.

* * *

 **I'm going to end this here. I was thinking about this and I thought that it would be cool to have Flash want to help others and npt just steal for himself. This chapter was inspired by an episode of 'Doctor Who'. One of my favorite episodes of S1. 'The Empty Child'.**

 **I hope you all enjoyed! Please leave a reveiw telling me what you all think! I hope tp be able to update again soon!**


End file.
